


Be Silent Like The Stars

by DaGuppz (orphan_account)



Category: Hollywood Undead
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Murder, Polyamory, YAY DEATH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaGuppz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little road trip couldn't hurt too much, could it?<br/>Nothing more than a freak car wreck could happen on a completely barren road in the middle of a desert on their way to a vacationing area.<br/>Surely that was all that could, and wouldn't, happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know, i still have TOTM to work on but ive had this idea for a little over a year and wanted to throw it out here.  
> before we start, the original hu crew are in a pre-established polyamorous relationship, no love triangles for you cliche cunts.  
> anywhore, enjoy~~~ you fagulous fucks

George kept his hands on the wheel, driving silently down the dust riddled road, listening to the yelling behind him in the vehicle. His five friends were howling in laughter in the back of the van.  
 _“Oh, Georgie, it’ll be so much fun, please! For me, baby?”_  
Jordon had begged and whinned, calling him baby and kissing him all over. Truly he just wanted to stay in his apartment he shared with Jorel and enjoy a nice quiet weekend.

Matthew crawled into the passenger side seat and flopped down, huffing loudly and pulling his hair out of his face.  
“What’s wrong with you?” George asked, eyeing the grumpy man.

“Bitches.”  
“There are no bitches in your van, Matt.”  
Matt looked up at him and pointed back at the other four men in the back.  
“Awe, feeling left out?” He cooed at him, earning a harsh glare and the radio turned onto a station with KMFDM playing.  
“You’re the one being a bitch…” George mumbled.

 

“HEY!” George jumped as the back of his seat was jostled.  
“Before we leave civilization we should stop and get some food!” Jordon shouted over Matt’s music.

George groaned and pulled onto a turn off towards a dinner Jordon and Dylan were pointing wildly at.

Jorel walked beside him and Aron, taking in the surroundings.  
The dinner had few people in it, mostly older couples who stared at the rowdy young men.  
One person caught George’s eye, a young man who sat at booth alone with a pencil and notebook.  
He stared back at George, who turned away, feeling uncomfortable at the eye contact.

They ordered their drinks and Dylan and Jordon, as usual, were spewing obscene things then giggling like little kids at what they said.  
Their drinks arrived, they ordered their meals and continued whatever conversation they were holding previous.

The young man once again caught his eye, holding up a ‘HU’ with his hand then standing from his table and leaving to the bathroom, his notebook still on the table.  
 _A fan maybe?_ , George thought.  
Did people even have access to internet this far into the desert? Was this place an internet cafe and he hadn’t realized?

Their meals were served and they started eating, well most of them.  
Aron sat back and let his food go cold, saying he didn’t feel comfortable here.  
“Probably just outta my comfort zone of a big city.” Aron mumbled, taking a sip of his cola and letting Dylan take his hand.  
“Don’t worry, my man, we got this shit all under control. Ain’t nothin’ bad gonna happen, Deucey.” Dylan gave him a kiss on his cheek and went back to eating.

They all finished with their meal and Aron mentioned he had to use the restroom but was still uneasy and asked one of them to accompany him.  
George agreed and followed him in, standing outside the stall.  
“I dunno, something about this place is just off.” Aron mumbled at George.

“I’m sure once we’re back on the road you’ll be feeling fine, hun. New things and places can be freaky.”  
Aron zipped up his pants and opened the stall door, “Never, and I mean _never_ , use the word ‘freaky’ when referring to my problems. Dylan has ruined that word.”

Aron ran his hands under water and turned around, almost running into someone coming out of the far stall.  
“Sorry.” Aron said quickly, grabbing a paper towel and drying off his hands.

After they left the building and were in the parking lot Aron lit a cigarette and George watched the other run around the parking lot.  
“That guy you almost ran into.” George started, looking down at Aron.  
“What about him?”   
“He went into the restroom after we got our first round of drinks and only left when we did.”  
The skinny man looked up at him questioningly.  
“Don’t you think that’s a bit weird?” George asked, trying to make the younger man see his point.  
“Okay, yeah, it’s kinda weird. Maybe that’s the reason it felt off in there.” Aron scanned the lot, just taking it in.

 

The ride to their destination was cut short by the fading light, the fact that everyone was tired and there was a motel just ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i already had this one written out...
> 
> eh  
> enjoy~~~

Matthew pulled his van into the parking lot of the motel and turned it off.  
He looked behind him to see his boyfriends asleep and to his right to see another dozing off.  
“Hey, Jordon, wakey wakey. We’re at the motel, I gotta check us in.”  
Jordon groaned and rolled around in the bucket seat, winding up on his knees with his face stuffed into the headrest.

Matt sighed and entered the lobby.  
A lady at the front desk smiled and talked kindly, letting him rent two rooms for the six men.

He took the two keys, old school with number tags hooked to them with twine, back to the van where Jordon had managed to bring the others into a state of semi-consciousness.

Aron, Jorel and Dylan shaded one room while Matt, George and Jordon shared the other.

Matt pulled his belt off and kicked his shoes off his feet, falling back into the bed.  
“My back is killing me.” George complained, flopping down on his stomach and cuddling up to a pillow.  
“Then lay on your back and you won’t fuck it up anymore.” Matt grumbled, feeling Jordon wrap an arm around him.

George groaned loudly and turned over, wincing.  
“Good night, Kurly. Good night, Johnny.” Jordon mumbled, clicking off the bedside lamp.

@@@

Aron woke first out of the two he shared his bed with, rolling out of the bed and standing up.  
He stretched himself and picked up his pants, putting them on, doing his belt up and walking outside the room.

It was a cooler morning than yesterday, Aron liked it.   
He stood shirtless and shoeless outside for some time before seeing something that made his stomach turn.

He turned quickly and walking back into the room, closing and locking the door.

@@@ 

Once they were on the road again George could feel an air about Aron, he was looking around constantly, jumping when one of them would touch him.

They had stopped at a gas station and Aron wouldn’t leave his side or be left alone.  
George pulled him aside to the restroom.  
“Aron, what’s going on?”  
Aron looked at the entrance of the restroom and at the stalls.  
“You know that guy that I almost ran into and we were talking about?”   
“Yeah, what about him, babe?” George thought that they were over this, that they settled it was just Aron feeling uncomfortable about someone in a new environment.  
“This morning, when I went outside after I woke up, like I always do, I-” He sighed heavily, “I saw him again, leaning against our van and staring at me. He made _eye contact_ with me, George.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments over kudos cuz i still have the power to kill


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they call it 'rising action' in literature classes in the usa and this story is full of it.  
> is it obvious whos following them around? it might just be me thought projecting.  
> anywhore  
> enjoy~~~

George had to admit it was creepy that someone seemed to be following them around on their vacation time, but maybe it was just Aron’s imagination.   
That was the best outcome he could hope for.

 

The motel they had rented was a small, shabby place, but the room, on the other hand, was much nicer.

They all piled out of Matt’s van, some helping with the month's load of luggage while others ran around like children.

When George entered their rented room he, to use fewer words, facepalmed.   
On the floor were two mattresses and against the wall across from them was a couch, the far wall was a bathroom and a lamp sat on the floor by the ‘bed’ for six.  
“What idiot designed this?” Matt said as he walked in, dropping duffle bags by the door.

 

Night settled, Jordon was in the parking lot cooking on a crumby zcharcoal grill, Dylan and Jorel had gone off down the road.  
Matt, Aron and George stood against the wall of the motel, watching Jordon work his magic with food.  
"You know, if he'll stick his dick in my homemade salsa would he stick his dick in one of your cakes, George?" Matt narrowed his eyes at the younger man standing at the grill.  
George turned his head towards him, " Matt, that gross, he would never."  
"Well, we know you do." Aron chirped into the conversation before walking to Jordon.  
Matt raised his eyebrows, "You fuck your own pastries?"

@@@

"Dude, I told you there's nothing out here." Dylan groaned loudly, "And it's gunna take an _hour_ to get back!"

Jorel rolled his eyes and repositioned his camera's strap around his neck, "Oh, quit bitching. We haven't been out here nearly an hour, Dylan."

"Yeah, well, the sun's almost gone." The younger muttered.  
"You're still scared of the dark?" Jorel looked behind him to see if he was still following, "If you wanna go back, go back. I told you I was looking for night life and you still came."

Dylan caught up to the Italian, "I don't wanna walk back alone when it's this dark. Plus, what about that dude Aron was talking about?"  
Jorel huffed, "He was trying to mess with us, Dylan. We're younger so he thinks he can fool us into believing stupid shit like that."

Dylan wasn't fooled, "He seemed really shaken up, though."

"Aron gets panicky over everything. Like when he first met you I swear he was going to faint. He sees something, anything, that scares him even a little and blows it outta proportion. Plus, George has it under control." Jorel turned around when the Latino boy stopped.

"Now what?"  
"There's your 'night life'." Dylan said, pointing at a figure with his lips and a nod.  
Jorel turned back around to look at what he had gestured to.

A man stood silhouetted against the minuscule lighting left. His hands were in his trouser pockets, or maybe on his hips. His feet were shoulder width apart and he was facing them.

Jorel rolled his eyes and sarcastically thanked the younger man before photographing the sight, waving to the man as a thanks for his, mostly involuntary, participation. 

"Can we go back now, J? He's givin' me the heebie-jeebies." Dylan scrunched up his shoulders to his neck and stuck his hands in his pockets.  
"Yeah, we can go back now, you fuckin' pussy." Jorel put a hand on his back and guided him away from the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments over kudos, its raining and i was outside typing this and my fingers are numb. B'/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if yall can guess who it is before his identity is releaved ill give ya something special  
> not sure what ill give ya but ill figure it out B/  
> anywhore  
> enjoy~~ you horrible people why do you want to see them suffer so much??

The weather outside was truly wonderful, but Aron didn't feel like going outside, he was uncomfortable now, doing his daily habits.  
He didn't want to go outside to smoke without someone with him, and the fact that the plumbing in the motel room didn't make it any better.

Aron sighed and leaned on the windowsill, jumping when he felt a set of hands on his hips.   
Whirling around, expecting the man who had been following them but only seeing Dylan  
"Why're you up so early?" Aron asked.  
"Why are you so jumpy lately?" Dylan shot back.

"I'm gunna go use the restroom." Aron muttered and left out the door.  
"Aron, don't you walk away and avoid my question." Dylan followed after him, groaning as Aron continued to walk down the road a little ways, stopping at a spot of rabbitbrush.

"Leave me alone to piss, Dylan."   
Aron mumbled something after as he unzipped his pant, Dylan standing behind him with his hands tucked under his armpits and a crossed look on his face.

When Aron finished he tucked himself away, zipped his pants back up and turned around. Stopping dead with what he saw behind him.

"Aron, what the Hel-"  
Aron pulled back when the sound rattled his ears, turning away before looking again at his boyfriend.  
Dylan had fallen forward, a whittled looking stick protruding from his neck. He was gasping, face down in the dusty soil, his blood running over the dirt, bringing debris to the surface.  
Aron's eyes were locked onto Dylan fingernails scraping at the ground only for a few second before they shot up to the assaulter.  
He stepped back a few paces before turning right and making a mad dash back in the direction of the motel. 

Aron slammed the door open and then closed behind him again, attracting the attention of the men inside the room.

He fell against the door, wheezing with tears falling, gasping rapidly.   
He sobbed loudly as they rushed to him, voices urgent, but the blood rushing in his ears deafened the sound down to a dull hum.

All too soon he was being pulled out of the trance with Jorel's hands on his face, asking him what happened, where was Dylan, why did he have blood on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments over kudos, plx  
> haha i love coming up with creative was to slaughter my favorite people!  
> guns are overrated even though i bought another one two days ago. and now there are eight guns in my house. shame on me, spend all my money on coke and guns, smh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp my father has announced im allowed to manufacture methamphetamine as long as its not inside the house and i dont break even or lose chash. who wants to be my smurf??  
> anywhore,, enjoy~~

"I just wanna know where Dylan is and why Aron's bloodied up and acting like this." Jordon said, making hand motions at the man who was now curled on their bed.   
"We'll ask him again when he's calmed down some more." Jorel stated, sending a stern glare at the youngest in the room.

Jordon huffed loudly, "I'm sure George has something to knock his scrawny ass out..."  
"Jordon, I'm not gunna drug Aron." George turned towards Aron, contemplating if maybe he should give him something. He was shaking like a leaf with eyes wide, peering over his knees, darting around the room and jumping at every sound and movement the others made.

George sighed and dug through his duffle bag for a few seconds, going through the various baggies inside another large ziplock bag.  
 _Methamphetamine, cocaine, heroine, MDA, give that to Jordon... Dextroamphetamine, GHB. Yeah, that'll do..._ (A/N: i went everything in my room 4 this list)

George stood up from his bag and grabbed a bottle of water from the bathroom counter.  
Opening the ziplock baggie, George pulled out a single tablet, it wouldn't taken much to knock someone at Aron's weight out.

He returned to the main room and kneeled by the frightened man, making him jump a bit.  
"Hey, Aron." George said softly, get Aron to glance his way before going back to scanning the room.  
"Hey, Aron. Take this." He took the other's hand and set the tablet in it, giving him the water also.

Aron closed his hand around the pill and crinkled the bottle in the other, breathes shaky, he swallowed the colorful drug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments over kudos, kiddos~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here, take this,

Jordon stared at Aron, horrified. Someone _killed_ Dylan? How were they sure Aron hadn't done it and then scared himself with what he'd done and the consequences? 

Jordon pulled George aside and asked him just that.  
"He said he thinks someone's been following us since we left that dinner, Jordon. And why would he kill someone he, and the rest of us, love?"  
Still, Jordon frowned, "Well," He started, making everyone look up at him, "We can't just leave Dylan out there."   
He crossed his arms, tucking his hands under his armpits.

In all honesty, Jordon didn't know how to feel. He was just informed that one of his boyfriends was just murdered.

"You know, George, maybe you coulda just given him some Benadryl, he's clinging to me." Matt said, trying to pry Aron's hands off of his arms and legs.  
George rolled his eyes, "Mhh hmm, 'cause all of us want a quick liver failure induced death, right. He'll pass out soon enough, just be patient." 

George returned all of his items to his bag and stood back up, seeing Jordon leaned against the wall next to him.  
"We'll go find him, alright?"  
"Good." Jordon said. George knew he was trying to act big and brave, he always did when bad things happened, but the undertone in his voice gave away how scared he really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i give up, yall always do what you want here anyways, why do i try


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapters keep me motivated, deal with it.   
> enjoy anywhore~~~

George followed Jordon outside. The sun was high, at it's peak of the day.  
 _How ironic_ , Jordon thought as he scanned the flat land for the young latino man's body.  
Jordon didn't want to see him dead, he still didn't fully believe Aron's story. He's always been paranoid when they traveled and this could've been him snapping and losing his shit. 

"Oh, God..." Jordon honestly wanted to puke.   
It was so much worse than Aron's account.  
He hadn't just being hit with a projectile ad left to rot and be eaten by animals. He had been dis-clothed, dismembered, and most of his limbs hauled off somewhere else.

Jordon turned and walked a few paces, his hands in his hair, before turning back a few paces and repeating.

Jordon looked to George. He was standing stock still, staring at Dylan's mutilated body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill go back to saying comments over kudos because its fun, kiddos


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmMMMM i had fun with this one

Jordon squinted his eyes at the dipping sun.  
While George and Jorel had gone back into town to alert the authorities of the tragedy in the desert, Jordon had stayed back to bury Dylan's remains and Matt to keep Aron calm.

Jordon was still skeptical of Aron's motives but kept his mouth shut not to stir up any conflict.

With rocks piled at the head of the grave, Jordon took a last look at the muddied earth before heading back to the motel.  
On his way he encountered, nor saw, anything even remotely threatening, only strengthening his suspicion of Aron.

Inside the room Matt was laid down with Aron on their bed.  
The door clicked closed quietly making Matt look over at Jordon.  
"Hey." Matt said quietly, patting the spot next to him. 

Jordon sat down heavily, his eyes tearing up again. He didn't want to cry again, he'd been crying the whole day.

Matt stayed silent, simply laying a hand over Jordon's stomach and cuddling next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments over kudos, kiddos,, B3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i keep forgetting to add tony to the characters tags, but i finally did it, yayy,,,,

The van ride was quiet, no radio station coming in during the late afternoon.  
The town seemed much further than George remembered.

With Jorel as his navigator he was sure they were on the right road. Jorel knew what he was doing with a map, that reform school was good for something believe it or not.

Jorel looked up at George nervously, "God, George, I hate to say this, but, this map isn't the one I thought it was. This isn't even our map."

George turn his head to Jorel before pulling over, "What?? What map is it?" George leaned over the space between the seats and looked at the map.

"It's of the same exact area we're in but that town isn't anywhere to be seen." Jorel folded out the map more to show the rest.

"Well, look," George pointed at the route they were on, "If we're on this one and we know the town was North, then we can head that way. We'll see the lights, I mean, what else is going to be a congregation of bright unnatural light in a desert?" 

Jorel shifted in his seat uncomfortably, "Right, okay. Yeah, I'm pretty sure we can do that."

 

With the van moving again, George switched on the brights as the road was darkening with the coming night.  
The radio crackled and squealed loudly as a station came into reception, scaring both men.  
"Jesus Christ!" Jorel huffed, clutching the map in his hands,

"Well, maybe we got music." George turn the volume up slightly. The station crackled with a staticky voice, it sounded like a weather report.   
George rested his elbow on the windowsill and his chin on his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments over kudos, kiddos, im kinda hungry,,


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo im dead

A bright light from the right side of the vehicle made him glance over.  
 _A spotlight?_ , George questioned. Were they unintentionally trespassing?   
George stopped the van, looking past the sleeping Jorel.  
George noticed that it was a set of two lights.

A car, no, a truck he knew as he heard the engine start and decided it was time to go.

It was sudden, George didn't even have time to see the actual impact, but the vehicle had struck the side of the van.

When the damage had been dealt, George pulled himself from his seat, falling onto the over turned roof of the van.  
"J? Jorel?" He shot up, looking over at the other man who was holding his head and lying on his back.

"'M fine, 'm fine." Jorel muttered, pulling his hand away from his head and crawling to where George was waiting to help him out the windshield. 

 

George pulled him out of the vehicle and sat back for a second.  
"Man, I was hoping you guys would be easier to kill. But, what was I to expect from a God?" 

Jorel pulled back as a person's boot struck George in the face, making him fall back on the dirt.  
Jorel stared up at the figure, it was too dark to see any of him, much less his face.

"Up you go, J-Puppy." He said, grabbing Jorel by the back of his neck and dragging him a few feet away from the other.

"No! No! Fuckin-" Jorel recoiled when he felt the man's fist land on his mouth.  
"No, shut up! Be quiet and sit down!" He said, pushing Jorel onto the ground.  
"Can we just behave? I've got dinner with my daughter in less than an hour, okay? Let's get this done." He said raising a bat over his head.  
It swung down, cutting the air with a sound, and an even worse sound when it halted.

"No!" George pushed himself off the ground, forgetting the pounding in his head.  
"God, damn it, Johnny! Sit your ass back down!" He turned around, bat in hand, landing a hefty blow on to George's left shoulder.

"Listen, I'm gunna be late for dinner with my baby girl and my ex-wife if gunna call me up like, 'Daniel Murillo, you're more disappointing to your daughter than to me!'. So, _please_ , let's just get this done."   
Daniel turned back to Jorel, chuckling and point the blunt weapon at him.  
"Look, Puppy has got a really bad head ache, do let's finish this and get on our way." He pulled the bag over his should, like he was playing ball, and swung.

A snapping sound echoed in the quiet air, almost making George sick.  
"J... God, oh, God!" George covered his mouth with his right hand, his left arm unmoving.

"You fuckin' monster, I'm gunna make you pay for that!" He pushed himself out of his place with a new strength, latching his hand into Daniel's shirt and pulling him down.  
A quick turn of the assaulter's body sent George down first, his head smacking against the ground again.

Ears ringing, George pushed himself up again only to be sent back down with Daniel's boot to his face.

"God, Johnny, you're making things way more difficult than they need to be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments over kudos, kiddos, im still dead


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excuse this being late as fuck but tbh i wanna sleep for a week(do what i did all summer)  
> but no, i, unfortunately, have shit to do  
> and ew thanksgiving why must i live in this hell country,,,

Matt woke up to the door of the room being banged on and slammed open, Jordon rolling over groggily.   
Aron shot up as George stumbled into the room, shutting the door and locking it, blocking out the light he had momentarily let in.  
"George?" Jordon started to get up until Aron grabbed his hand.

Matt stared at George for a few seconds, looking at the blood on his face and the way his nose was crooked, before standing up and moving to him.  
"Hey, hey, George? What happened?"  
"Where's Jorel?" Aron asked behind him.  
Matt and Jordon both looked at Aron before back at George.  
Jordon didn't want the answer and he surely knew that Aron was fearing the next words.

"Matt," George said as he pulled the curly haired man to the bathroom and shut the door, "Aron was right. That guy? He sure as Hell was following us."   
Matt said it quietly, looking towards the door for a second, "So, Jorel…"   
"Telling Jordon that Dylan was dead was hard enough, but with Aron? He's gunna lose his shit." George said looking down.

Matt shifted uncomfortably, "How haven't you?"

George looked back up at him, "What?"

"You saw Dylan's body, and from what Jord described it was pretty awful. You just saw J get killed? What gives, George?" 

George stared at Matt. Did he think that this didn't affect him? Did he… Did he think he had something to do with this‽ 

"The Hell is that supposed to mean?" George shot back, a little more aggressive than he meant.  
"Nothing, other than the fact that you just dealt with two of our dead loved ones and you're still walking around like you're so macho. Even Jordon has been crying, _all God damn day in fact_." Matt replied, his tone of voice shifting, becoming more agitated.

"You know, I came back here to warn and tell you guys because I _love_ Aron and I _love_ Jordon, and even as much of a hardhead as you can be, I _love_ you, too. I could've just left you three here and booked it back to LA. But I didn't, because that's love. You know, staying strong for those who are in a weak position even though you sure as _fucking Hell_ want to flip your shit and go ballistic? Yeah, love, Matthew. That's what I'm doing." George was panting by this time and when Matt tried to say something he cut him off.  
"No, this shit affects me like crazy, Matt.  
Whatever Jord described could never be as bad as what we actually saw. I don't even wanna _try_ to describe how Pup died, okay? It was fucking awful. Jordon, he had guts to talk about what Dyl looked like. I- I-" George stopped. Matt didn't need to be lectured like child.  
"It's fine. But you're gunna have to tell Aron."

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments over kudos, my dudes,


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya know, i was hoping to have this thinf finished before now, but no. i spent most of my winter break, believe it or not, sitting on my kitchen floor pretending and lying to my friends that i wasn't in fact spinning the dreidel with my two baby cousins and laughing manically as i took everything from the pot and they just cried.  
> im an awful person, i know, but hey they have to learn some how that not everyone is gunna let them win on hanukah.  
> aaaanyyywhore, i'll eventually finish this thing, because i have another ine i wanna start.  
> enjoy, you non-long-holiday-celebrators, and happy hanukah, deuce, no promises i won't send you more horse porn over twitter U-U   
> btw, most of this is based off of the crazy shit that actually happens in colorado,,, idk if it happens in cali,,, but,,,,

The rest of the night was silent, the four simply laying on the bed.  
It was quiet. All news told and most asleep by noon.

Though when Matt did wake he could smell something burning.   
At first he assumed Aron was smoking in the room because he didn't want to go outside, for obvious reasons, until he saw the younger next to him, along with George and Jordon.

Matt sat up quickly, looking around the room, starting at the door and ending at the bathroom where, through the door way, he saw the flames licking at counter top and dropping it's embers to the floor that spread across the shining wood with ease.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" He hollered, leaping to his feet and towards their homemade 'fire prevention kit', baking soda and _the last resort_ really.  
Matthew skipped over the household save-your-kitchen-from-bad-cooks-powder and went for their aptly named fire extinguisher.

Pulling the pin and squeezing the trigger, Matt heard the others behind him questioning in loud voices.   
"Did you light the fucking bathroom on fire?!" Jordon shouted as the fire was expunged. 

Matt swung around to him, his hair falling in his face, "No! Why would i set the bathroom on fire?"   
Jordon just shrugged and looked down.  
"Sorry." Matt mumbled.

"Well now there's a hole in our bathroom." Aron interjected.  
George groaned and opened the front door, letting the smoke out.  
"Thing whole place is a safety hazard." He said looking around the room, and moving away from the door, "There's not even a smoke alarm!" He gestured wildly at the ceiling.

"Well, let's just get this place aired out so we can shut that door again... And, uhm, fix the hole in the floor there." Aron muttered pointing at the person sized hole in the flooring.

Matt turned to the door saying, "I'm actually gunna go down the road. There was that gas station we stopped at, remember? I'm gunna go there and get help."

"You really wanna go out there? You shitting me?" Jordon looked dumbfounded at Matt's idea.  
George looked skeptical and Aron was simply staring at the hole in the flooring with narrowed eyes. 

"Oh, come on." Matt groaned, "Other than Aron I'm the quickest person here, plus I can defend myself if I were to encounter this douchebag. It's not like Aron's going out there and Jordon, no offense babe, but you're not quick enough to make it there with time to spare."

Jordon folded his arms over his chest and shifted his weight to one leg, "Yeah, yeah, I get your point, I'll drop a few pounds if we live."

Sighing, George ran a hand over his face, "Okay, if you're gunna go then you should go now. Take some water and I'm sure you have your gun on you."

"A-grade, far right, originalist, Republican..." Jordon muttered.

"Okay, enough about my political views!" Matt waved his hands around, "I'm gunna go. I should be back before the sun decides to come back up at the latest."

As Matt was walking out the door Jordon grabbed his wrist, pulling him into a hug.  
"Love you, Matthew." Jordon said quietly, his face pressed against the taller man's chest.  
Matt smiled and wrapped his arms around Jordon, leaving a kiss on the top of his head, "Love you, too, Jordon. I'll be back."  
"You'd better be."

Matt backed away and waved before turning to leave.

"We can close that door now, the smoke's gone, I wanna fix this hole. Or at least cover it up." The words were bland as Aron spoke them.

Jordon rolled his eyes, "Go find a rug or something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS THE SUPER AMAZING END CARD TOURNAMENT  
> not true, this isnt game theory. more like, gay men in masks running around on a stage for an hour theory.  
> but anyway, comments over kudos, yadda yadda, because im an attention whore, blah blah, fuck you tumblr anon you can suck my nuts, and all that mumbo jumbo.  
> and no, not EVERYONE is dying this time. a couple of people live. because im a nice guy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome, children.  
> i dont have anything for this bit sooo,,,

Matt kicked a rock along the road as he walked along it, agitating dirt as he went.  
He looked up at the sun, trying to gauge the time. _Seven? Eight o'clock?_  
He sighed and simply kept walking, _With a landscape this flat, you'd think I would've seen the place by now._

Matt walked a few minutes more, his eyes going from fixed on the ground to scanning the repeating scenery.  
Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, he saw the silhouette of a rest stop in the fading orange light. 

Matt sighed in relief and quickened his pace until he reached the door to the stop.  
He gripped the handle and with a silent prayer to a God he sure as Hell didn't believe in, pulled.  
It was open.

Matt smiled and sighed as he stepped in.  
He turned to the clerk's desk and spotted a young man, probably in his late teens or early twenties.

"Hey!" Matt said loudly, startling the boy out of his thoughts.

"Uh! Yes? Hi, can I help you?" He asked, blinking a few times.

Matt moved towards the desk and looked behind the clerk rapidly.  
"Phone." He said cryptically.  
"What?" The employee's eyes flickered over Matt, "I-if you want the cash in-"  
"Phone." Matt said again, "I need to use your phone."

"Okay..." The kid reached behind him and pulled the landline onto the counter.  
"Uhm, my name's Tony. You, uh, you a local or..?"

"No." Matt said bluntly, dialing 911 and putting the handset to his ear, "Matt."

 _'911 operator, what's your emergency?'_  
Finally.

Matt looked at Tony for a second before answering the operator with a shaky breath, "Uh, I-I need help. I'm on a road trip with- f-five of my friends and one of them had been seeing a man following us. A day after that one of our friends was killed and the one that had been seeing the man was with him. Two of our friends had taken the van to go back into town to the police station and were hit by a truck that the man was in. He-" Matt's breathe caught in his throat, "He bludgeoned one of them to death and the- the other g-got away."  
He repeated the script of what he had been taught in the fifth grade over and over again.

"What's your location?" The man on the other end asked calmly.

Matt looked at Tony, bringing the handset away from his mouth, his hands quivering, "What's the location to this place?"

Tony, who was looking terrified, looked out the window then back to Matt, "We don't have an address, we're just 'that rest stop on county road 6.'"

"There's no address, I'm inside the rest stop on county road 6. But, my friends are at the motel further out." Matt stopped just before the operator continued, gripping the edge of the counter and staring at the receiver.

"What's your name?" The man asked, his voice still unwavering.

"Matthew Alexis Busek." 

"Alright, don't hang up. A unit is on the way."

Matt let out a sigh of relief again, setting the handset onto the counter and putting his head in his hands.

@@@  
Aron sat back as Jordon laying old boards over the hole in the floor.  
Aron found it odd that there was a hole in the floor from that fire. It didn't seem logical.  
George was asleep on the mattress, having not slept much and the nights before surely wearing on him.

"Jordon." Aron says quietly.

"Huh?" The younger man didn't turn around as Aron spoke.  
"Something's off 'bout that hole, Jord." Aron's eyes were wide and his eyebrows knitted together.

"Yeah, a fire burned a hole in our floor." He replied with a bored tone.  
He turned around to look at Aron, his expression soft but critical, "Does George have you on something? You're strung out as fuck."

Aron didn't take his eyes off the break in the flooring. His keen eyes catching a movement in the dimness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk bout any of you guys, but they legit taught us that exact 911 call script in the 5th grade.  
> comments over kudos and i will make a metaphorical snowman.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont have much to say on this one, but what's going on at our lovely rest stop is going on slightly before whats happening at our less lovely motel thing....  
> yeah....  
> okay, anywhore!  
> enjoy, blah blah

Matt was sat in a chair, his head rested on his fold arms upon the counter.  
Tony sat across from him.

"Hey, you want anything to drink?" Tony asked, twiddling his thumbs absently, staring at Matthew's mass of hair splayed over the counter.

Matt lifted his head, just barely, his eyes drooping with exhaustion, "Yeah, that'd be great, thanks."

Tony walked out from behind the counter and to the refrigerators near the back of the store, turning as someone walked in the door.  
"Hi there, is there anything I can help you with?" He asked as cheerily as he could.

"No, not particularly." The man said, gazing around the convenience store for a second before setting his destination in the drinks.

Tony returned to Matt with a bottle of water and a bag of chips, "Complimentary, I'm like a flight attendant." He smiled, handing both to Matt who opened the bottle and took a few swallows.   
"Thank you."

The customer came up to the counter, setting his items down and looking down at Matthew, "You look like you've seen someone be killed." 

Matt looked up at him quickly, ready with a snarky rebuttal, but stopped short as he saw who it was, his memory jogged of the dinner.

He pushed himself out of the chair and away from the other.  
George had mentioned his name, or what he thought he heard over the truck's engine; Daniel something or other.

"Oh, no you don't" Daniel muttered as he reached for Matthew and taking by the hair.  
Matt struggled against the assailant.

His struggling was quickly snuffed out by Daniel's hands jerking to the side.  
Daniel panted as he let the man's body drop to the ground in a limp pile.

"Awe fuck!" He threw his head back in pique, "I'm gunna have to kill you, too, aren't I?" He turn around, his body language amplified, as he swung his arm to point at the other.  
Tony stared, wide eyed, at Daniel before bolting out of the building.

@@@

"Jordon." Aron said his name in warning, backing up as what he saw emerge from it's shadowy den, "Jordon!"

Jordon gave a confused look and a high pitched squeak as a heavy blow landed on the back of his neck.  
Jordon's face hit the floor with a crack and a loud gasp escaping his lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont care enough to come up with something snarky or clever for the after bit  
> comments over kudos, kiddos, or the monsters will come out from under your bed and eat you piece by piece, laughing as you scream while the blood dribbles out.  
> okay! have a good day kids! home work is due on monday!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are gathered here today, to morn the loss of a great- oh who the fuck am i kidding? its over! thank starclan! speaking of starclan i need to finish apq,,,   
> aaaanywhore, my chillens, enjoy, you sick, dirty minded fucks. im talking to you, danny, bb, im talking to you B)

George shot up from his place on the bed.  
"Heya, 3! How's it hanging? Lookin' kinda busted up there, buddy."   
"Jesus Christ! Aron, run!"

Aron was immediately on his feet and out the door of the room.  
"Damn it, Ragan." Daniel muttered, standing from his crouched position and heading after Aron.

"Oh, no you don't!" George growled, pushing himself up from the bed and onto Daniel.

"Get the Hell offa me!" The smaller male howled, grabbing George by his shoulders and twisting them in an attempt to dislodge the heavy man from him.  
As he did, George slammed Daniel's left shoulder into the ground, making him let out a shriek in pain.

George threw a punch, then two, at their predator's face, a glint to the side catching his eye.  
He pulled back just seconds after Daniel threw his arm out to his stomach.  
George yelped, putting his right hand to his left side and pulling it away again.  
Blood. And quite a bit of it.

George narrowed his eyes at his assailant who was already trying to get to his feat.  
"You _stupid_ motherfucker!" George hollered, throwing himself at him again and landing them both on the floor with a hard thud.

George pulled his arm back, muscles winding up for a strike and the other hand twisted into Daniel's shirt.  
"You stupid-" He threw the first punch, "Mother-" A second, "-Fucking-" A third, "Bastard!"  
George wailed on the smaller man's face, neck, and shoulders, denying the searing pain in his abdomen.

Sooner or later, George finally sat up, hands bloody. As were Daniel's. Except Daniel's weren't by his face to protect him, his right one had lodged itself into the wound in his side.

George felt like he was going to vomit.   
He sat straddling Daniel's lap, the man's hand still limply stuck inside him, hunched over. He felt lightheaded and dizzy. Almost a full coat of black had fallen over his vision and it made his head ache.

@@@

Aron was still running. George had told him to run. That was exactly what he was going to do. George was strong, he was smart, he could keep himself safe. Aron knew it. 

Aron yelped loudly as someone grabbed him and pulled him to them.  
"No, no, no, no, no!" Aron yelled over and over, moving to get away.  
"Shhhh! Do you want that crazy motherfucker to hear you?" The person said sharply.  
"Shit, dude. You're one of-" He stopped mid sentence as he let go of Aron "-Matt's friends, aren't you?" His voice quieted at the end, his left hand rested on Aron's shoulder.

"Matt." Aron panted, "What happened to Matt?"  
The young man dipped his head and shook it solemnly.

Aron looked up from his and the other's shoes as a wailing came up the road.  
Red and blue lights.  
A sight for sore eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's do some shout outs from the last video- fuck  
> this isnt after prison show either.  
> okay, well, it's over  
> and hey look! not everyone died!

**Author's Note:**

> comments over kudos, kiddos because if i get another email about someone giving me kudos i will kill off a child in TOTM~~~!


End file.
